


Tears of Laughter

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Morning Sex, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you hard?” You asked, though it was an inquiry mainly meant to tease and the amusement in your tone brought a ironic sort of evidence to that fact. Takao knew as much and gave a short breath of laughter, humming through the careful grind of his hips.</p>
<p>“Do you even know me? <em>Mnnh</em>… When has making out with you ever <em>not</em> gotten me hard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Laughter

You knew that you had awoken earlier than usual even before you fully managed to emerge from under a heavy tangle of sheets, though it was a conclusion you only then came to not because the room was dark, as both the blinds and the curtains above your head had been drawn the previous night, and the rain pattering against endless rows of shingles and square panes of glass was an easy way to tell without really guessing that the sun, if yet risen, had long since been swaddled within a cool zephyr of storm clouds, billowing slowly like a backdrop hanging over an ashen gradient of sky.

The thunder that rolled and rumbled through the air had been forecasted for the afternoon, though it could have easily still been any time of day if your perception existed in as carefree a realm as the weather. Rather, you knew it was early because the clock at Takao’s bedside glowed with a surging luminescence and read 06:26 in bright neon, and the formerly mentioned was unsurprisingly awake and lying there smug beside you, bearing vividness behind narrowed eyes and a smirk stretched proudly over two pearly-white rows of teeth.

“Yo!” He chirped, grin growing wider the instant he caught your eyes flickering open. “Finally awake?”

You let out a soft hum and rolled over onto your side as the remaining shreds of your grogginess gradually began to fade into conscious aware, but even in the initial languor of a slumber that continued to hang over your head, flitting and sifting like dust through the waking state of your mind, sarcasm was still eager as ever to poison your tongue with the taste of quicksilver.

“No, actually, I’m fast asleep right now,” you quipped, adopting a mocking sort of tone despite the slight rasp of a disused voice scraping at the back of your throat. “And what do you mean ‘finally’? I’m never up this early.”

Takao gave a low chuckle and slid forward to draw you into his vicinity, wrapping an arm around your waist when he felt you in turn scoot closer to settle against the warmth of his frame. “Yeah, yeah. It still felt like forever, though. I mean, you’re adorable, but watching someone sleep for an hour can get pretty boring, y’know?”

You felt yourself simper through instinctive reactivity, ducking forward to steal a smooth yet sudden kiss before recoiling a mere second later. “Not my problem, Kazunari.”

Takao forced a pout through what was once an expression born from banter, though there still existed nothing graver than faux betrayal in the curve of his frown. Even as he swooped in to capture your lips with an initiative more brazen than your tongue could possibly manage to keep up with, there was at first minimal heat in all that worked to weather away his playful pretense.

The temperature of the kiss only changed when you moaned into his mouth, emitting a sound only barely reminiscent of a whimper before allowing yourself to embrace the steady thrum of warmth threading through your core. You felt Takao’s body stir into motion as he delved deeper, and even through the dizziness fogging every potent sweep of his tongue, you could still taste the affection like honey on his lips, as sweet and thick as the desire on your own.

Your head tipped back and the curvature of your spine slowly began to rise through a graceful arc, one resembling the delicacy of a sigh that lingered on your breath. Takao drank it all in as he shifted to hover over you, leaning through the press of your frame with more than enough insistence to pry mewl after mewl past the the edges of your teeth. His jaw fell just a bit slack when his hips met yours, but then you felt him push firm into your weight, not exactly shy of rutting against you, and he outright groaned as the friction of it barreled through his blood.

Your lips were slick and swollen by the time his mouth finally slid free, and he was already beginning to pant something heavy and humid but he still craved the burn in his lungs, the candescence under his skin, and you could feel it in the bulge straining taut against the front of his pajama pants.

“Why are you hard?” You asked, though it was an inquiry mainly meant to tease and the amusement in your tone brought a ironic sort of evidence to that fact. Takao knew as much and gave a short breath of laughter, humming through the careful grind of his hips.

“Do you even know me? _Mnnh_ … When has making out with you ever _not_ gotten me hard?”

You giggled. “You’re one hell of a hornball, Kazunari.”

Takao groaned as the head of his length caught against the smooth glide of fabric on flesh, but then he was flashing you a half-lidded smirk that you were sure was meant to play at seduction, and his voice came out husky and erotic and you would have been lying if you were to say it sounded unappealing to you. “You got me there.”

His lips found the slope of your neck and you felt yourself arch into his frame as his hand snaked up under the fall of your nightshirt, coaxing the fabric into riding higher and higher up your midriff. His fingers traced the waistband of your underwear with just enough intent to hint at flirtation, touch ever so gently following a satin ruffle that lined the hem of the garment. You shuddered and parted your legs to make way for the tilt of his palm, and when he finally delved beneath the lacy cloth, thumb barely ghosting the pulse of your clit, it drew a gasp from your throat and a moan from your chest.

Takao dragged two fingers between your folds, grinning against your jaw when he felt your building wetness coat his skin with a slick sheen of arousal. Your hips twitched as his touch sank into you smoothly, lusciously, curling against your entrance to elicit a wash of heat that surged through your blood and cascaded through your core. His still-clothed shaft throbbed against your thigh as you whimpered, and even when sensation finally managed to wrench your eyes shut, it only served to make the stimulation flow stronger.

“Hey…” Takao purred, mouthing at a patch of skin just behind the rim of your ear. “Can I eat you out?”

You felt yourself whine something heady through the allure in his tone before allowing a shaky sigh to slip past the swell of your lips, fingers trailing up the nape of his neck to capture a muss of smooth, raven locks under your grip. “Yes, please.”

Takao let out a hum of appreciation and slid down the length of your body, lavishing kiss after featherlight kiss along the bare expanse of your abdomen as he lingered. You let your hips inch up off the mattress to allow for the careful skim of your underwear down your legs, catching lace on sultry skin through the gradual descent, and then there was a puff of air, hot and eager against your slit, and the wet prod of a greedy tongue between your folds.

An unsteady gasp hitched in your throat as Takao pressed his mouth to your glistening entrance, and when he moaned you felt it rumble through your spine, filling up the cavernous depths of your desire with something warm, something lasting, something he could taste with each intricate lick. His lips tightened around the slick throb of your flesh and you nearly whined through the arousal, snaring the tips of his bangs between your fingers as you grasped blindly at the sable strands of his hair.

He sucked sloppily and as you writhed he teased, tongue gliding over your clit with just enough pressure to make your hips buck against his mouth every time he flicked sensation through the swollen nub. Your thighs quivered with each flood of gratification that crested in your core, wondering with every breath you took when the tide in your blood would rise high enough to drown you in bliss.

“Have I ever told you how _fucking_ _good_ you taste?” Takao licked his lips, drawing back just far enough to meet your heat-glazed stare and grin that shit-eating grin up at you.

“Nope. Not even once,” you replied, smirking, though in actuality you had long ago lost count of the number of times he had made such a remark in one way or another.

“Well I’ve gotta say, you’re a modern delicacy,” Takao remarked, pausing momentarily to drag his tongue up the length of your slit. “Your pussy is like, the eighth wonder of the world.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m not even kidding. You could make some serious bank if you charged people to go down on you.”

You fought to keep the laughter down, all while pretending to ponder the proposition. “Tempting. How much am I worth?”

“A hundred thousand yen per orgasm.” The mirth in Takao’s throat stretched his voice over a chord of jocularity. “Minimum.”

You felt the trill of a suppressed giggle bubble up from within the walls of your chest, spilling over your tongue before you even became fully aware of the fact that your shoulders were shaking with amusement. Your breath fell short for a reason entirely tangent to the expectation that came with having someone’s face between your legs, but as your core fluttered with the well-known contagion that was laughter, you felt the anticipation in your blood ease into something a bit more relaxed.

Takao was no better or worse off, arms quaking through the chortles that wracked his lungs with spasming exhales even as he slowly began to creep back up the line of your torso. His teeth clacked against yours when he met your mouth for a kiss, or rather something less conventional that was comprised of lips only just brushing together and chests shaking with airy laughter as intimacy melted into warmth.

You felt Takao’s skin prickle under your touch as your palms ghosted down the smooth curve of his spine, fingers lacing against the small of his back to tug him closer by the shallow of his waist. His heart thundered against his ribcage as you parted your thighs with enough invitation to make his pulse spike all over again, and when his eyes finally flitted open to meet your gaze, you rewarded him with a look that said more than words ever could.

A breathy chuckle faded into a low hum as he kicked away the last of his clothes and pressed his hips to yours, erection sliding slick between your folds before shifting to grind up and over the hot throb of your clit. You emitted a moan, shaky as it was still laced with the dregs of a lingering mirth, but nevertheless passionate enough to set your lover on fire. Takao groaned deep in his throat as he drew back, letting the head of his length smear arousal down your slit until the tip was propped against your entrance and your own eagerness felt ferocious enough to eat you alive.

And then he pushed into you, and the knot in your core blossomed into pleasure and need all at once.

“Shit— _hnnh_ ,” Takao gasped, shuddering as your fingers curled against the margins of his hips. “You feel so good…”

You breathed out something reminiscent of a whine and let your tongue glide through the seam of your lips, wetting the tender swell of flesh under a soft sweep of moisture as though it could somehow be enough to douse the eruption of heat pooling in the pit of your stomach.

Your head rolled back against the edge of a pillow and Takao followed in pursuit of your lips, slanting his weight over the press of his palms until you could feel his every movement rock your body against the mattress. His thrusts slowed to a mere grind as he worked to slide his mouth over your own, and when he finally let his hips drop down through the flex of his spine you locked him in, coiling your legs around the backs of his thighs to pull him closer, deeper.

He grunted against your lips and you all but basked in the pleasure on his breath, kissing him with more than enough of the voracity you needed to capture every last one of his muffled moans. You raked your fingers through his hair just to feel him shudder through the contact before letting your arms drape over the back of his neck, holding him nearly flush against your frame until the passion dripping off the arc of his tongue began to taste more to you like the desperation throbbing under his skin.

You really only broke the kiss for lack of air, but your lips were quick to reattach elsewhere and it left Takao with only barely enough composure to pant hotly into your hair, sighing and shivering through the cool that filled his lungs even as he tried to chase the warmth of your breath. You found the erratic thrum of his pulse just beneath the jut of his jaw, and you felt a gasp catch in his throat as your tongue flicked out to tease along the line of his neck, carefully sucking heat into the salt-slicked sweep of his skin.

“ _Aah_ , fuck… I’m close……” He whispered, emitting a shaky groan as your mouth slid down the curve of his throat.

“Awww, already?” You felt your lips curl impish and wide around the image of taunting lilt. “That was fast.”

“You little shit,” was all he could manage, and you could hardly help the guffaw that burst past the edges of your teeth. Takao just about froze mid-thrust.

“ _Whoa_ …” He breathed, hips twitching through a thinning haze of stimulation until he felt the laughter in your chest begin to evaporate into something more akin to confusion. “Wait, do that again.”

You gave a bemused chuckle. “Um… Could you be a bit more specific?”

Takao brought his hands to your waist and slowly began to pull himself upright, propping your hips up against the slope of his thighs as he worked to draw his spine into alignment. “When you laughed it was like… Your insides tensed up…… It felt weird, but in a good way.”

“Well, I’m glad, but I can’t just laugh on demand.” You let out a low moan when you felt him thrust into you again, shuddering as the smooth head of his length pricked sensitivity along the lining of your inner walls. “You’ll have to make it happen.”

Oh, how you regretted challenging him to that.

Your only warning was the flash of white glinting behind stretched lips, marking the shape of the lopsided smirk tattooed across Takao’s face. Then his fingers were darting across your midriff, spurring you into a fit of laughter as you wriggled and thrashed against the sheets. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and you inwardly cursed yourself for being ticklish as you shoved at the hands that danced over your squirming frame, all the while begging for mercy between as many of the convulsive breaths that you could manage.

Takao too laughed as his fingers curled against your sides, and though he was clearly in no mood for a ceasefire, he was still more than amused enough to keep from further testing your patience. Your giggles quickly faded into whimpers as his shallow thrusts resumed and his palms slid down to steady your weight, bracing your hips against each rhythmic roll of his own.

“You asshole,” you chided, though your airy disposition was made painfully obvious by the beaming smile still plastered to your face.

“You told me to make you laugh,” Takao chuckled. “So I did.”

“Uh-huh, and if you try that on me again you’re going to end up alone in the bathroom jerking yourself off.”

Your expression turned complacent with the influence of your threat suspending warm air into cool, and you watched with smug satisfaction as Takao furrowed his brow and scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, rocking against you nice and slow and somehow even cautious through the smooth grind of his hips. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry.”

“Good.” You smirked, sliding your palms up the sinewy shift of his forearms. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

He had you coming before the clouds parted and the sun rose, and with your lips parted around a moan that rested heavy on your tongue and your head thrown back against a mess of pillows and sheets, you earnestly embraced the completion that coursed through your limbs. The ribbons that held you together fluttered against your core with every shaky breath you took, and you felt your lungs tremble in your chest as your release sent heat crashing over you, submerging you in passion and pleasure and everything in between before allowing you to wash up on the golden shores of gratification, which by then felt less like a shipwreck and more like a miracle.

Takao’s thrusts stuttered thrice in tandem with the broken gasps that fell from his mouth and then he too was gone, hips jerking as he spilled satiation in hot, viscous ropes over the curve of your abdomen. Your hips arched against his throbbing length and he moaned through closed lips as the contact sent hypersensitivity hurtling up his spine, but in time his climax calmed and the storm in his blood whittled away, leaving a prismatic mantle of mist in his veins that felt like fulfillment and tasted like rain.

You found yourself treading a narrow border between consciousness and euphoria by the time your body finally fell lax enough to elicit a long sigh, though when you felt the mattress dip under Takao’s weight it was only through peripheral instinct. You hummed through a tender smile as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and traced the line of your hip with his fingertips, and for a split second you thought that you might actually be able to enjoy his company in comfortable silence, but then a mischievous grin was teasing at his lips and his voice was ringing suggestion in your ear.

“Round two?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Go jerk off in the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
